Camp Demigod
by Spamano3
Summary: Acqua Mare, daughter of Poseidon, is being forced to go to Camp Demigod, in California, by her mother she hates. When she gets there she has no idea how the place will change her. (MY VERSION SO PLEASE DON'T GET CONFUSED)
1. Chapter 1

Camp Demigod

**Chapter 1**

I look outside the window of the passenger seat, listening to the music in my ears. I ignore my mother talk to me about this Demigod camp I'm being sent to. She says it's for my own good, I know it's just a way for her to get rid of me, although it does exist. The place is located about seven to eight hours away from my home, Los Angeles. This camp is in Burney, a place in northern California. I've been there once and all there is are trees, and an enormous lake around it.

The only thing I know about this Demigod Camp is that the children of God and Goddesses go, probably because we are different than humans.

My father is Poseidon god of the Seas, and Earthquakes. He is one of many powerful gods, but he ranks one of the top three, the other two are Zeus god of the Heavens, and Hates god of the Underworlds.

My name is Acqua Mare (Aqua Me-a-re). I have my dads sea green eyes, chocolate colored hair that goes down to my butt, I'm slim sized, and neither to strong nor weak, and I always wear something with the colors of either blue or green.

"Acqua! Are you listening?" I move my head away from the picture perfect places of California, to glare over at my mother, out of my thoughts. I pull out my headphones.

"What?" I say to her feisty like.

"Not 'what' but yes…..." she loves to make me use manners, even out of public, although I never do.

"Oh vey…..YES MA'AM! Happy your royal highness?" She grabs my arm and pinches me for yelling at her like that. It's not like I never do it.

She gives out a puff of anger, sometimes it think she could be related to Hates; I just glower at her before putting on my hood, and put up my headphones back in my ears, then fall asleep, hoping to make the time pass, and get away from my mother.


	2. Camp Demigod Ch 2

Camp Demigod

**Chapter 2**

I wake up three to four hours later and realize the sun is setting; it's a pretty red color. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest.

I ask my mother where we were, she said Sacramento (Northern California) then about four more hours till we get to camp Demigod. We stop at Olive Garden to get a bite to eat, and to get out of the car. Then after we eat we drive the unexciting four hours to the Camp.

We finally get to the Camp after what felt like a year. Trees were the only thing around us, and millions of tiny stars were above us.

"We're here." My mom says, in her annoying 'happy' voice. I knew she wanted to get ride of me, but she could've sounded a little sadder.

"No really, I thought this was a drive thru to McDonalds!" She looks at me but looks away with a pissed off looking expression.

Five minutes later we are parked somewhere, around trees, dark green trees. My mother tells me to grab my stuff, those words were like music to my ears, I ran out of the car as fast as I could, grabbing all my belongings.

"Where us this camp?!" I stomp my foot impatiently on the ground, and fix the backpack over my shoulders.

"It's just over here." I follow her, till there is an entrance with fire torches on an arch that says 'Camp Demigod' carved on the top. I walk to the entrance alone, then turn around and see my mom just stand I the same spot.

"Come on."

"I can't Acqua, I'm a mortal, and you're a half-blood. Only you can go through the entrance."

"Well, goodbye then." I move my hair from my face, and walk towards my mom and give her a hug goodbye.

"I'll see you…..whenever." I say in the embrace.

"Good luck." She whispers in my ear, before letting go and walking off. After I walk in the entrance, I pass a couple of trees, I see the camp. The camp is full of ancient looking cabins, but they were all different looking. They all had a different color applied the them, the way they were built was different, but the only thing that was the same were two fire torches were placed on both sides of every door.

"Wow, this is…incredible." I whisper to myself looking at the structure of cabins. As I walk I run into someone without paying attention, and fall to the ground, perfect.

"Ow, what the hell?" I brush off the dirt, from my shirt and pants, after standing up.

"Lo siento, I wasn't watching where I was going." A Spanish accent filled my ears; I look up and see a boy, which was indeed Spanish, brush off dirt from his pants.

"Well I guess it was part my fault." He smiles at me when he looks up, and his smile is whiter that paper, if possible. He wore a wine purple polo shirt, and dark blue jeans; with black Vans. His hair was a very dark coffee colored brown, he had a Spanish tan skin color, and his eyes they had every color purple from amethyst to wine to even lavender. I lost myself in them for a couple second before he spoke.

"Hola I'm Vino Pantera, (Vi-no Pant-er-a) son of Dionysus the God of winemaking. What's your name?" he smiles as he holds out his hand, wanting me to shake it. I grab his hand, "I'm Acqua Mare daughter of Poseidon God of the Seas and Earthquakes.

"NO WAY!"

"No way what?" I say as I let my hand go from his.

"You, you're the daughter of Poseidon! That's amazing! You have the rarest parent of the Demigods."

"Well are you the only son of Dionysus?"

"No, I have about five brothers and sisters, which are alive. A lot are dead." He is still smiling, is it humanly possible for someone to smile that much.

"Well I would love to stay her and chat with you, but where the hell do I go?"

"Oh, come with me, I'll show you your cabin." He grabs my hand, and walked me to my cabin, as we walk I look and see people stare at us.

We come upon a cabin with an iron looking triton on the top of it, it has waves as a pattern on both sides of the triton, the color of the walls are all shades of blue. Inside the cabin, the walls were wooden and had carvings of waves, just like outside. The bed comforter was a sapphire color and had ruffles like waves, and the sheets and pillow cases were an indigo blue. There was seaweed in different places of the room; some pictures were placed on the wall. The pictures were of seas storms, sunsets along the seas horizon, and if beaches. Salt, seaweed, and beach side perfume filled the air.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I sit on the bed, and sink into it like a rock does. Vino does the same thing, and sits next to me. "Do all the cabins look like this?"

"No they're all different; it depends on who your God/Goddess parent is. Like the Daughter of Zeus, her cabin is white, rainbows reflects off the walls sometimes, and lightning is everywhere from photo frames, to bed sheets. Or…..Hates' daughter, that place is so creepy looking, it had black walls and floors, fire patterns on bed sheets and furniture." His eyes go wide like he was afraid, and his smile…..it wasn't there.

"Who are the daughters of Zeus and Hates?" His smile is back, like it never went missing.

"Celinette Skii (Cell-i-net Sky) who is the daughter of Zeus and Shiada Jigoku (Shi-a-da Ge-go-ku) daughter of Hates, do you want to go meet them?"

"Um sure." Vino stands up and grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Common lets go!" We wall out the door, more like fast walk, to a camp fire; that probably everyone at this camp is at. All eyes go to us, and I feel this chill go up my spine, and have the urge to run away, I let go of Vino's hand just in case I do. As I look at everyone we stop and I run into the back of Vino. I say sorry to him, them look over his shoulder to Celinette and Shiada.

Great, more people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Camp Demigod**

**Ch. 3**

Shiada had longish black hair and blue eyes on her light face, she wore a black spiked dog color on her neck and wrist; they both had a skull in the center. She wore a long sleeved black t-shirt that was a little faded, skinny jeans that were also black, and boots that covered her legs to below her knees. She had rings on almost every finger, and net looking gloves on her hands, but cut of at fingers. Her black mascara, covering her eyes, made her blue eyes pop out. She had a little pinch of light blush; her lips weren't touched, but were spongy looking.

Celinette was VERY different looking. She had medium length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which stand out. She wore an elbow sleeved shirt that was bleaching white with a neon yellow tank top underneath; her pants went above her knees, with a white belt. Her Toms had a white color behind splattered neon colors. Her makeup was different a well, she had pink blush, on her rosy cheeks and light sun yellow eye shadow.

"Hey S-Shiada, Celinette." Why did Vino stutter? What a wimp.

"What Vino?" They both sounded annoyed, as they look over at us.

"W-Well….." Yep a wimp, defiantly a wimp. What a sham, he looked tough. "I-I would like you to meet Acqua, s-she's the daughter of Poseidon." They look up at me, their eyes getting wide.

"Are you serious?" Shiada says, is that an English accent?

"No, I'm Acqua not Serious Black, Stupidos." I say sarcastically, in my Italian accent.

"No are you seriously the daughter of Poseidon, bloody git?!" Yep she's British.

"Si why?" I cross my arms.

"You're born from a rare Demigod we, well everyone, thought there will never be a heir of Poseidon." Celinette speaks up this time.

"Well does that make me an important person at this camp?"

"Si it does Acqua." Vino blurts out, "More important than my father or even Aphrodite's MANY children!" He laughs at his comment, and I half smile.

"Well then!" Celinette says, "It's getting pretty late, we should head on to bed." Everyone lets out a big grown, but eventually get off their asses and start to leave. As I'm about to walk off, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turn around to see Vino.

"Can I walk you back, por favor?" I see a light blush sweep his Spanish skin.

"Certamente." We walk and chat a little, about random things, till we get back to my cabin. I'm about to enter my door, when Vino pulls me into an embrace making me blush a little as I return the hug.

"Well see you tomorrow, Buenos noches!" He runs off with a smile on his face.

"Buona notte." I whisper, and a small smile escapes my poker face. I walk inside my cabin to my bed and go under the covers in my clothes I wore, and think to myself 'I'm going to like this place' before falling into sleep.

I wake up to bright sun rays, shining through the blinds that shine frustratingly in my face.

I get up from my warm bed, wrapping a blanket around me. I walk like a zombie to the bathroom. Once I got to the bathroom I notice that the walls had coral, which you could feel, the shower curtain looked like actual waves that move, and the faucets had tritons. After my long shower I get dressed in dark skinny jeans, old brown boots, and a simple sea green tank top. I brush my extensive chocolate color hair, then put it in a French braid from my left ear down my right shoulder, and finally fix my bangs.

I leave the bathroom to go back to my bed, but I hear a simple knock on the door.

When I open the door I see wine colored eyes, messy wavy hair, and a bright happy smile.

"Buenas Días Acqua!" His smile gets brighter

"Buongiorno Vino." I half smile, happy someone wants to see me.

**Translations**

Stupidos= stupid (Italian)

Certamente= Sure (Italian)

Si= yes (Spanish and Italian)

Buenos noches= good night (Spanish)

Buona notte= good night (Italian)

Buenas Días= good morning (Spanish)

Buongiorno= good morning (Italian)


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Demigod**

**Ch. 4**

"What do you want Vino?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around, since its bright outside and you can see the camp better in the light!" His smile never leaves his face, I like it.

"Sure why not." I wanted to go with him because he is my first friend…..not that I never had any or wanted them…..and he is kind of cute…..mostly his smile, his perfect smile.

"Well I see your already full dressed, lets go!" He pulls my grabs my hand, which sends a current through my body, pulling me outside.

"I like what your wearing today Acqua. The blue makes your eyes pop!" He smiles closing his eyes. I thank him scanning of what he had on. He wore a grape colored short sleeved shirt, blue jeans; that sagged a little, and sneakers to match his shirt.

"I, um, like that purple on you."

~PASSING TIME~

Vino walks me around the camp explaining what is what. Everyone was training with either archery, spears, sword fighting, and even running throughout obstacles.

I saw Shiada sword fight with a big muscular boy, but she instantly overpowered him crushing him to the ground and putting the sword to his neck. And Celinette was throwing spears to a target high in a tree, hitting the center.

"Damn, they're good." I look at the two girls then at Vino, "How long have they trained?"

"Since they could pick up a sword, which was about…..well they're sixteen…..so um…..eleven years ago I have to say."

I laughed a little, "That was when I asked who my real dad was. So how long have you been here?" I look up at him after looking at the ground.

"Seventeen years." His smile fades from his face.

"How come?" I stare at the straight line on his usually curved cherry lips.

"My mother didn't want kids…..she…..did drugs before she had me…..when she did…..she dropped me off here, I raised myself…..I was like a pirate, I only relied on myself." His eyes got teary eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck making his slouch a little. "Well if it makes you feel any better, without you here I would've been completely lonely." He wraps his arms around my waist, and returns his handsome smile.

We walk off but stop when someone's voice is calling mine out. We turn around, to see Shiada and Celinette walking towards us.

"Oh ciao guys, what do you need?"

"We saw you walking with Vino, realized you must be bored, and thought we could show you around." Shiada says

"Vino is showing me aro-" Shiada cut me off.

"We are now!" She grabs my hand dragging me off. I turn around to see Vino wave to me with a half smile, but looking at his eyes I knew he was disappointed.

After the day with Shiada and Celinette, I learned Shiada could control fire and could light a match with her finger. Celinette could bend air and she told me if she were to get angry she could strike lightning. I also learned about the camps history, I already knew from Vino. The sun had set that signaled it was time to head to the cabins. I went down to a lake instead of going back to my cabin.

I sit at the edge of the lake, taking off my shoes and put them to the side so water could collide with my small feet. I watch the moon glisten on the dark wrinkled water. I listen to the sounds of bird chirpings and wolf howls. I play with the water, just like Celinette could do with air and Shiada fire.

All of a sudden I hear rustling of bushes.


End file.
